elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Floridian Elevators
YouTube user '''Floridian Elevators (formerly Superduper Julien), '''or by his real name Julien, is an Elevator Filmer based in Central Florida, In particular, Orlando, FL and Tampa, FL. He is well known in the Community for his love of Vintage and Antique Elevators, especially Otis, along with High-Speed Elevators in hotels and office buildings. He is also very well known for his hatred on KONE and generic elevator companies and elevator modernization. While based in Florida, he has filmed a lot in many other states throughout the USA including California, Oregon, Washington, Washington D.C., Tennessee, Pennsylvania, Colorado, Georgia, Kentucky, South and North Carolina, Nevada, New York, Virginia, and several other US states. He has also filmed in the Canadian Provinces of Quebec, British Columbia and Ontario. He currently has over 1,000,000+ views and over 2000+ subscribers. His favorite types of elevators are Otis with Touch Sensitive, Black Buttons, Lexan, Pop Out, Vanity, and Series 1, 2, 3 and 4, and Autotronic and Elevonic 401 and 411 models and Gen2. He also love Vintage 1950's and 60's Dovers with the Black GAL Buttons, The 70s Black Traditional, and older Westinghouse Selectomatics, Montgomery CJA Black Buttons, G&P And Vector. He also likes Manually Controlled and Gated Elevators along with Destination Dispatch models like Otis Compass, CompassPlus, and Schindler PORT. Story Julien has loved elevators since he was very little back in 2006. His First elevator he remembers riding was the elevator at the Wyndham Plantation Resort in Villa Rica, GA. He was 4 years old at the time, and his mom said we would ride the elevator. After pressing the floor, doors closing and reopening 30 seconds later, he wanted to learn all about elevators. He thought of them as magic. He later realized they were not after riding the Glass Montgomery Elevators at Gatlinburg Town Square in Gatlinburg, TN shortly after, but he still has loved elevators since then. Around 2008, he discovered people who film elevators on YouTube. He was so glad to know he wasn't alone in loving elevators, and he wanted to film some himself. On June 10th, 2010, his mom filmed him riding the Otis Series 4 Elevonic 411 Elevators at The Renaissance Norfolk Portsmouth Waterfront Hotel in Norfolk, VA. His mom later filmed him after that on the Series 1 Parking Elevators. Then, in July of 2010, he filmed his first video himself of riding the Elevators at the Newly Renovated Holiday Inn, Wilkes Barre, PA. He filmed a few videos from 2010-2013. But after he filmed a video of the Elevator at the Springhill Suites in Pensacola Beach, FL, He didn't see the point in filming elevators as he had nobody to share of with as he was still too young to be on YouTube at the time. On Christmas of 2014, he later opened his YouTube channel SuperDuper Julien. He got the name from a comic superhero he created. He wanted to make an elevator channel, but his dad was so against him filming elevators. He filmed quite a few elevator videos in 2015, but he did other types of videos as he couldn't run a successful elevator channel at the time. He did vlogs and lip sync videos. But they didnt get many views and they had hate. He didn't enjoy making them much either, but he wanted to run a successful channel, and he didn't get to film much elevators at the time. In February 2016, just a week before his dad passed away, he rebranded his channel to Floridian Elevators. He now has more freedom to film elevators, and has already done multiple vacations since then and met many other enthusiasts (wow!) . He created a website called floridianelevators.weebly.com as well. Since then, he has gotten to film many elevators and is continuing to do so, and he now occasionally is now doing Aviation, Train, and Animated Elevator videos. He has met up with O Town Elevators, upanddownadventures, and RileyElevators, ElementElevators, Vancity Elevators, DanielMar1228, BigElevatorDude707, UpLift Vancouver, ems318, Northeast Elevators and plans to meet up with many more in the future. Other Interests Outside of Elevators, Julien loves Aviation (Airplanes, Jets, Helicopters, and Gliders), Trains and Railroads, Hotels, Rollercoasters, Architecture, Old Buildings, Skyscrapers, and also Cities. He is also a hardcore gamer who loves to play Call of Duty with ElevatorNut13. He is also interested in cars, old school stuff, and somewhat interested in buses (but kind of afraid of them as he has been stranded 3 times due to breakdowns) and fire alarms (but somewhat afraid). He hopes to either be an Elevator Technician/designer/engineer, or a Pilot or Architect when he grows up. Fun Facts * Julien has met up with O Town Elevators, upanddownadventures, RileyElevators, ems318, And Northeast Elevators and several other enthusiasts. He plans to meet up with many other users in the future, and is great friends with DanielMar 1228, ElevatorNut13, Traction151, Dieselducy, JimLiElevators, WestCoast Elevators, SeminoleVators, BC'sVators and many other users. * Before creating his current YouTube channel in Christmas 2014, he used a channel under his moms name that he never made videos on, but rarely commented. * He loves any type of Vintage and Antique Elevator, especially Otis, Westinghouse and Haughton. * He has discovered a large variety of different generic elevator brands in different cities he has travelled to. * He loves high rise elevators. * He loves Otis A lot, probably more than other members of the community, like JimLiElevators. * Julien doesn't just like vintage elevators, but he loves architecture and exploring the building that houses it. * Julien also loves Hotels, especially Marriott, Fairmont (Accor), Hilton, Starwood and Hyatt hotel chains. He also like Wyndham Resorts. * Juliens' favorite type of airplanes are Boeing and Airbus. * Just like many other users in the community, he has Asperger Syndrome and ADHD. He was diagnosed in March 2010, just 3 months prior to his first elevator video being taken. * He also loves exploring skyscrapers and other buildings. * His favorite rollercoaster company is B&M. Category:Elevator filmers from the United States